Wish Upon A Star
by 234myname
Summary: "What are you looking at?" She asked getting irritated. "Nope, just wondering."Takumi smirked "If you are normally this weird or today is a special day."Misaki's face flushed with embarrassment as she charged back "Stop spouting nonsense you idiot!"So what happens when Takumi Usui, makes an entry in the peaceful life of a widow Shintani Misaki? Can love happen twice?- Back for now
1. Chapter 1

**WISH UPON A STAR**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction on my favorite couple Takumi and Misaki. So before I begin I would like to tell that this is an AU story which is loosely based on an Indian daily soap opera "Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha." I have tried to keep the characters like the same way they were in the anime/ manga but still if you find them a bit OOC then they are written according to the requirement of the story. So please enjoy and do tell me if I should continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama and Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha. However I own this story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"What did the teacher said, Misaki?"

My mother-in-law gave me a piercing gaze and continued to fold the dried clothes. Ayumi Shintani is my ever strict mother-in-law who never liked me from the beginning itself. She believed that it was always me who snatched her son, Hinata away from her by making him go against his family to marry me and now they lost their only son as I am a bad omen for their family. In the beginning it was difficult to cope up with her but now when I have lost the only reason of my living, my husband, I hardly take any offence.

"Misaki I am talking to you not the walls." Exclaimed my mother-in-law as she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Oh I am sorry Shintani-kun." I replied with a small smile "Ruri has again beaten few boys of her class as they were teasing her. I requested the teacher to give her a last warning which she eventually obliged."

"You didn't scold her for once. Did you?" She raised a brow at me.

"No I didn't." I sighed and looked in her eyes "My daughter can never raise her hand for anything wrong. They were challenging her for a race and when she beats them in it, they got angry for losing from a girl so they tried to hit her and it was only self-defense which she did."

Shintani-kun frowned and went to resume her work but not before taunting me.

"Yeah she can't be any better than her mother who always thinks herself equal to men"

I smirked bitterly but said nothing.

* * *

"Ma, I am home." Screamed my 6 years old daughter Ruri as I hugged back her with all my love.

"So how was your day, Ruri?" I took her bag and bottle and gestured her to sit on the dining table.

"It was awesome. Those bullies got a beating of their life from me. Now they dare underestimate any girl." Exclaimed Ruri proudly as she puffed her mouth with my badly shaped rice balls.

"I understand child but now, no more fighting." I patted her head slightly.

"Why Ma? Did I do anything wrong?" She gave me a puppy dog look.

"Don't give me that look." I tried to look as stern as possible although my heart was already melting seeing those chocolate brown eyes. They always remind me of Hinata.

We were childhood friends. Hinata has always loved me from the beginning itself but it was me who realized this feeling when we reached high school. We began dating soon after and got married just after we completed our graduation much to his mother's dislikes. Though my father-in law, Satoshi Shintani was always supportive and tried to defend me in front of his wife.

Life was beautiful with Hinata and soon we realized that I was pregnant. We were bestowed with a beautiful daughter whom we named as Ruri. Our life was moving smoothly and even my relations with my mother-in-law were starting to turn better only to turn for the worse. Hinata got involved in a severe car accident when he was going for a meeting by road. His car breaks have failed leading it to fall from the cliff. We never found Hinata's body. It's been 2 years since then and it felt like yesterday when I used to find Hinata sitting beside Ruri and making fun of my badly shaped rice balls.

A small smile curved my lips as a lone tear escaped my eyes.

Ruri noticed this and was quick to hug me. She knows me better than anyone else and like that I find solace in my daughter's arms

* * *

"Usui kun."Aoi pestered me for the 5th time. I shot him an it-must-be-meaningful-or-I-am-hitting-you-badly kind of look from above my laptop.

We were sitting at our newly rented apartment in the living room.

Aoi sweat dropped a bit and slowly walked towards me. I closed my laptop and sighed.

"What is it Aoi? Can't you see I am working?" I asked with a bored look.

"I am sure you were not working but thinking about something" He smirked at me.

"So?"

"Mind sharing with me?" His eyes gleamed with excitement. Seriously this guy pisses me off upto no limit.

"No." I straightaway declined and resumed my work.

"Is it a girl?" He nudged me with his elbow. Okay this is the limit I feel.

"So what if it is?" I snapped back.

"Seriously Usui, when was the last time you looked so worked up because of a girl?"

"I am more than amused right now." A smirk escaped my lips as I recalled that unusual encounter with that weird girl.

 _"Hey you stop right there!" Misaki shouted as she ran with a demonic speed behind a thief. She ran past Takumi who was casually walking on the pavement only to be stopped by this commotion and looked at the direction of that girl and soon after he saw an old lady walking as fast as she could towards the same direction._

 _Takumi was quick to join the dots and ran at a much faster pace but only reached to find that same girl beating the hell out of that thief with the help of that same huge purse which that thief was running away with._

 _He gave a puzzled look and turned towards that old lady who is calling him now._

 _"Son, please stop this girl. My purse is empty so it's enough beating I guess" She told Takumi and continued to stop Misaki._

 _Takumi sweat dropped a little and went to that girl._

 _"Hey that's enough I think." He tried to hold Misaki's hand only to get a blow from the purse._

 _"Ow!" Exclaimed Takumi holding his head_

 _"You idiot! Why the hell are you coming in between? Misaki frowned at him "This thief deserved to be punished."_

 _"But child listen to..." The old lady tried to intervene._

 _"No Obasan, you don't feel scared."_

 _"But child..."_

 _"Obasan leave it to me."_

 _"Child my purse…"_

 _"Obasan's purse is empty." Takumi butted in a loud voice which was enough for Misaki to stop right there._

 _"Your purse is what?" Misaki's eyes widened at the old lady._

 _"Yes child, my whole purse is empty. I just got it as a gift from my granddaughter but thank you for saving it. God bless you my child." She took the purse from her hand, ruffled her hair softly and went on her way._

 _The thief also ran for his life while the little crowd also dispersed leaving the two alone._

 _Misaki felt a strong gaze upon her as she quickly turned to find those emerald orbs locking with her amber ones._

 _"What are you looking at?" She asked getting irritated._

 _"Nope, just wondering."Takumi smirked "If you are normally this weird or today is a special day."_

 _Misaki's face flushed with embarrassment as she charged back "Stop spouting nonsense you idiot!" She stormed her feet and went to the other direction._

 _"Hey!" Takumi called back._

 _She stopped and turned back raising a brow at him. Her eyes widened as she saw him coming towards her direction._

 _"What do you..?" She took a step back but Takumi was quick to hold her arm stopping her from moving any further._

 _"Do you want to die? How dare you hold my arm?" She tried to jerk her arm away only to be pulled a little closer to him as he hold her hand, squeezing it a bit to make her realize about her own wound. Misaki didn't realize when she caught the thief and snatched the purse, her hand bruised from its sharp zip._

 _"Ow.. ow.." She whimpered in an unladylike way which was the cue for Takumi to leave her hand. He pulled a fresh white handkerchief out of his blue jeans pocket and tied it around her hand._

 _"You don't need to do this. I need to return this back to you" Misaki pointed at the kerchief._

 _"You can keep it if you want" Takumi chuckled softly as he knotted it. He bowed a bit and started walking._

 _"But…"_

 _"Or..." Takumi stopped and turned a little towards her "We might meet again"_

 _With this he started walking in his direction leaving a confused Misaki behind only to be getting back to her senses and screaming "Who would like to meet an idiot like you again?"_

I chuckled at that memory making that purple hair-colored boy more confused. I am a journalist by profession who is living with my all time caretaker cum friend cum brother Aoi Hyodo. We have known each other from past 8 years. His parents used to serve my parents in our Britain mansion until they died in an accident and it was then my mother decided to send Aoi with me in Japan to take care of me. I never wanted to join my father's business and was always passionate about journalism so I left my native home in order to be free from my father's hold as I got a job in Japan and since then we are living here. Mother comes to see me sometimes with more than her intention of taking me back and joining my father's business but my reply never changes and eventually she agreed for my happiness. However this has created a sort of rift between my father and me which I don't see like going down anytime soon and am honestly fine with that as he is the one who doesn't understand my passion.

"Earth to Usui kun" Aoi dramatically gestured at me. "Care to share your amusement with me?" He continued

I sighed and went to fetch a glass of water for myself "I met a weird pretty girl today." I gulped a bit and answered him.

"Pretty huh?" Aoi gestured a brow suggestively making me roll my eyes at him.

"I said weird as well. Now go make some food for me. I'm famished." I went to resume my work in my room taking my laptop from the table.

"But I want to know the rest of the story." Aoi whined.

"No." I closed the door at his face.

* * *

"Ma what is wrong with your hand?" Ruri gestured towards my hand which was knotted with a kerchief as I was untangling her braids. We were sitting on the bed in my room.

Suddenly memories of the morning returned back to me. It all happened when I was returning back from Ruri's school. This kerchief reminded me of that guy. He was an idiot who was sticking his nose in other's matters. I huffed and opened it.

"Nothing much child. I met an idiot today."

* * *

 **Okay so this was the first chapter. Do tell me if you liked it and whether I should continue it in the review section. Constructive criticisms are more than welcome. :)**

 **-234myname**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely replies. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama and Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha. However I own this story.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning and as per my routine, here I was in the City Departmental Store, doing my weekly household chores. I checked my list twice to confirm if I am missing anything and then headed towards the bill counter section but I was stopped by a voice.

"Misaki is that you?"

As I turned around, I found a familiar face looking at me.

"Chiyo" I smiled at the petite lady as she engulfed me in a warm hug.

"What a pleasant surprise?" Chiyo giggled holding my hands.

"Yes. After a long period of 7 years." I reminded her lightheartedly.

Chiyo and I were in the same college. She was the first one to know about Hinata and my relationship. She always believed in fairy-tale romance and heartily cheered for us as a couple. She even attended our wedding but then she got a job offer from California and settled there.

"So Miss Chiyo Sakurai, how come you're back here?"

"It's no more Sakurai now." She answered giddily.

My eyes widened in surprise. "So you got married?" I asked and noticed a diamond studded ring on her ring finger.

"Come we have lots to catch up Misaki." She said. After paying our bills, we settled in a nearby Cafe.

After ordering a black coffee and a cappuccino respectively, Chiyo told me that it was an arranged wedding which was set up by her parents. At first she was reluctant to meet the guy but eventually she started liking him and just before their wedding day, the guy proposed her in a romantic candle light dinner. So it turned out to be a love cum arranged marriage.

"So you're Mrs Chiyo Igarashi now" I elbowed her in a playful way.

"Stop it Misaki. It's already been 2 years since then."

I froze hearing the year as it always reminds me of Hinata's demise. Chiyo suddenly noticed my stiffened expression and asked me "Hey what's wrong? How's life going with Hinata?"

My face turned more ashen as my voice cracked, "He is no more."

Chiyo looked shocked and then tried to compose herself. "I am really sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"2 years back, he died in a car accident." I tried to control my watery eyes.

"Misaki you're a brave woman." Chiyo hold my hand and firmly pressed it.

I gave a small smile in return.

Our coffees remained untouched as we paid the bills and headed out.

"Hey Misaki, are you working?" Out of the blue Chiyo asked me.

"Never got a chance." I said "After we got married, we had a baby girl and my whole time was devoted on her so doing a job never crossed my mind."

"Misaki don't get me wrong but wouldn't it be better if you become an independent woman and take the responsibly of both of you? Your daughter must be going in a school and we both know how expensive the school fees have become and besides that don't you get bored sitting in the house all day?" Chiyo kept a hand on my shoulder "I would love to help you. My husband Tora is the CEO of Igarashi Editorial Corp. He would be happy to offer you a job."

"That's really thoughtful of you Chiyo but seriously, I can't take a job on a recommendation."

"Misaki don't be silly. It's not any recommendation. Tora will give you a job on the basis of your qualification and dedication. Please give me a chance to serve you." Chiyo pressed the matter.

"You're a true friend Chiyo but you know if I take up this job then it won't do any justice to my self-respect." I said as I took my hand in hers.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, you're still the same, stubborn yet full of dignity." Chiyo beamed at me "Fine I won't pressurize you but keep in touch."

We exchanged numbers and parted ways with a brief hug. Household chores took an extra time today.

* * *

It was already 11:00 o' clack when I started walking back to my apartment.

I was lost in the conversation which I had with Chiyo today. Probably I should start searching for a job, not in her husband's office but definitely look in the newspapers. As I was walking, I didn't see a bike coming towards me and just when I tried to step aside, I got hit with its handle and the next thing I found myself falling on the road with my grocery scattering away.

The biker also stumbled and stopped his bike before banging with a tree.

I tried to lift myself just then I found a hand stretched in front of me to hold upon followed by a silky voice.

"Hey I am sorry! Are you okay?" The biker said as he lifted his helmet off.

"No its fine I was distracted." I reasoned back and absent mindedly held his hand and got up just to get the shock of my life.

Praise the Lord as I am finding myself again in front of that guy whom I hardly met a week before.

"You." I screamed after I tear my eyes away from those piercing emerald gaze.

"Whoa! Is that my lucky day?" He commented smugly and I felt like punching that smart mouth.

"Are you following me?" I asked with suspicion. Perhaps he did say that we'll meet again and it can't be such a big coincidence of meeting him so soon.

"You don't follow from the front do you?" He arched a brow at me. "And now it's you who don't want to let me go." He gestured towards our intertwined hands. I quickly snatched my hand away from his grasp and glared at him.

"Whatever it is, you better stay away from me." I stated and turned back as I started gathering my grocery. Just then I found him sitting beside me and gathering my other things.

"You don't have to." I remarked.

"But I want to."

I turned at him and found him locking my eyes with his intense gaze. He does he do that? I have never found any guy staring at me after I drop a murderous glare at them and here he was boring holes into me. Is that a challenge? I wondered and the next second found my eyes downcast. His burning gaze was too much to bear not that I have been intimidated by any guy before but he, probably was an alien.

I quickly got up after gathering my things and took the rest from him. I mumbled a thank-you and started walking ahead but he was quick to approach me again.

"Want to go to the hospital?" He asked calmly as I turned back towards him.

"Why would I..."

I tried to ask but he was quick to hold my hand again. Yes again. What is with this guy always holding my hand like this? Before I could glare and shout he showed me my elbow from where blood was oozing out. Why is it always this guy who makes me remember my own wound before I can realize on my own?

"Let's go Miss..." He trailed off as he pulled me with him.

"It's Mrs. Shintani for you." I said and pulled my hand from his weak hold. Wait did I just see a look of sadness in those eyes? Before I could look at him any better he quickly composed himself and gently asked me to follow him. Why so kind now? I wondered and followed him.

* * *

We reached at a nearby hospital.

Mrs Shintani was getting her wound dressed by a nurse while I was sitting in one of the chairs in that room. So she is a married woman. Perhaps she looks younger enough that it was difficult to assume her as married but then why isn't she wearing her wedding ring? I gazed at her ring finger and found no ring over there. Is she lying to me? I gazed at her. She has got those beautiful amber eyes which brighten up when angry. Black shoulder length hair and a pale complexion. She always wears those jeans and tee as last time she was in a similar dressing. Perhaps she is a tomboy. But she is interesting.

"Damn!" I uttered aloud making her look at me. I looked back and she quickly averted her eyes from me.

I should not be thinking like that about her. Not when she is married and all but still I found my eyes going towards her direction every now and then. Perhaps she is attractive enough and here I am musing all over again. I mentally sighed and decided to leave.

I walked towards her as she was done with her dressing. The nurse smiled at us and left the room.

"Umm should I drop you home?" I asked to minimize the awkwardness.

"No its fine I can walk."

"But you should not walk. You just got hurt" I found myself muttering those unusual things about caring for someone. Seriously when did I care for any person and for any girl to be precise whom I met just twice?

She cocked a brow at me in confusion probably trying to figure out if I am being genuine or sarcastic.

Before I knew, a gentle smile spread across my lips.

"Don't worry, I live nearby."

After being hesitant for few minutes, she finally agreed and I was grinning like a maniac behind her as I ushered her to move out. Seriously grinning is so out of character.

I sat on my bike as she held the back handle for support to sit and kept a wide gap between us. Not that I am complaining. She is married for God sake. I reminded myself repeatedly as I switched the ignition and we drove from there.

* * *

"By the way I am Takumi Usui."

We were in the lift of my apartment as he introduced himself.

"Misaki Shintani." I replied back.

"Will it be fine if I call you Misaki san?" He asked me with an innocent smile. I cocked a brow at him. "But I just asked you to call me Mrs…"

TING

"Oh we are here." He interrupted me as he headed out the lift. I sighed and walked ahead towards my apartment and tried to ring the door bell but his voice stopped me.

"Hey that's my apartment." Usui pointed towards his apartment which was right beside ours. Now this is seriously the mother of coincidences and why the hell didn't he mention anything about it in the lift when we were going to the same place? Idiot! Yeah that's what he is.

I nodded as an acknowledgement not knowing what else to do.

"We just moved in a week ago." He continued. I nodded again but then I recalled the word 'we'.

I looked at him and it seemed like he knew what I wanted to know.

"Me and my caretaker cum friend, Aoi. He is practically my wife you know." My eyes widened incredulously at this.

"Now don't get the wrong notion. He takes care of my food and stuff so don't worry I am straight." He winked at me and before I scowl at his shameless flirting, he left from there.

"The nerve of this guy." I wondered aloud and rang the bell. It seems like I have to deal with this everyday from now onward.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! That was a long update I suppose at least took me 3 hrs to write but it will be worth it if you give me your valuable reviews. It makes me look forward to something and actually encourages me to write and update faster so please review.**

 **-234myname**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely replies. Okay so before I update, I have decided to write this chapter in normal P.O.V. unlike the previous ones where I kept switching to Misaki and Takumi's P.O.V. So do tell me whether I should continue to write in this normal format or switch back to the main protagonists P.O.V. Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

 **And, in order to avoid any confusion, here are the ages of the main characters of the story.**

 **Takumi Usui: 27**

 **Misaki Shintani: 27**

 **Ruri Shintani: 6**

 **Aoi Hyodo: 24**

 **Chiyo Igarashi: 26**

 **Tora Igarashi: 27**

 **Disclaimer: Same**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Misaki child what took you so long? We got so worried for you." Satoshi said as he open the door for Misaki.

"Sorry Otousan, I met an old friend today." She entered inside with a small smile.

"No prob…"

"It's already noon." Ayumi interrupted in between. "I wonder if we will start preparing for the meal now only to be able to eat in the evening."

She scoffed at Misaki after pulling the grocery from her and headed towards the kitchen.

"Don't mind her Misaki." Satoshi said softly. "She is good at heart you know."

Misaki nodded back with a sad smile. She started heading towards her room to be stopped by Satoshi.

"Child what happened to your elbow?" Satoshi came towards her and examined the white bandage wrapped around it.

"Err...It's nothing serious. I just got hit with the store's glass door." She lied so that he doesn't worry much. Misaki's father-in-law adored her as his own daughter. He always tries to protect her and Ruri after Hinata's demise.

"Well if you say so." The old man perched his spectacles on his nose pointedly to show that he knows when Misaki tries to lie to him.

"Otousan, is Ruri back from the school?" Misaki asked to change the subject.

"Not yet." He replied as he sat on his rocking chair.

Though it was a Sunday, yet it was Elocution day in Ruri's school as she got selected to represent her class in an English speaking rhyme competition. Misaki worked hard to teach her by taking the help of internet to understand the English meanings. She was pretty sure that Ruri would secure a prize.

 **...**

"Ouch." Ruri exclaimed in pain as she rubbed her hands and knees.

As the school bus reached towards her building, the same bullies whom Ruri had hit a week before pushed her from the last stair of the bus.

They all jumped down and started laughing at her.

"You didn't deserve to win the 1st prize." The first bully said.

"I second that." The second bully agreed.

"You all are big losers who never got selected in the first place and here I, not only got selected but secured the 1st prize." She huffed proudly.

"What a bitch!" The first bully charged towards her to slap her as she closed her eyes for the impact, just then a hand stopped him and nearly lifted him from the ground.

The Teacher also came running from the bus after disconnecting her call to see the commotion.

Not getting any slap, Ruri opened her eyes to see a tall blonde man saving her while the bully kid was begging him to drop him down.

Takumi dropped him with a thud and looked in his eyes with a dark glint. "Never abuse any girl nor try to hit them for any matter."

The boy gulped in fear and nodded back.

"Now apologize."

All the bullies apologized to Ruri while the teacher assured that this will never happen again. She will call their parents and a strict action will be taken against them. After he was satisfied with the reply, he nodded back as the bus zoomed past away.

Takumi helped Ruri to get up but she fell again as her legs were paining due to the bruises on her knees.

Takumi sighed at the light girl and picked her up on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Where do you live?"

Ruri pouted a bit and looked at the other side. Confused at her reaction, he asked again.

"Ma said never to reveal your personal information with any stranger." Though Ruri was grateful to him for saving her yet she can't let her guard down as her mother has taught her to never believe a stranger in the first meet.

Now this greatly amused him. He seemed to be in a deep thought but then an idea popped his head.

"But I am not a stranger; I live next to your apartment. So practically we're neighbors." Takumi hoped that she could buy his white lie so that he can drop her safely to her house.

Ruri cocked a brow suspiciously at him which he found very similar to someone but can't able to recall at the moment.

"Umm Okay then." Ruri nodded and asked him to take her. They entered inside the lift and when she asked him to press the '1' button, he was somewhat sure that what he said as a lie was actually the truth as there were only two apartments in his floor. One was theirs and the other one was Shintanis which means that _this girl is_ …

"Ma" Ruri squealed to see Misaki standing at the door as they came out of the lift.

 _...Misaki san's daughter_

"I got the 1st prize in English elocution." She smiled and showed the shield as Misaki took her from Takumi's arms. Their hands brushed making her flush.

"I am so proud of you Ruri." Misaki smiled and kissed her forehead.

"But why were you carrying her?" Suddenly her attention went towards Takumi.

"I..."

"Those bullies pushed me from the bus." Ruri intervened in between "And also abused and tried to slap me but this man." She pointed at Takumi "saved me from them. He gave them a deadly warning to never mess with a girl."

Misaki nodded at her little girl as she tried to digest all what she said.

"I know you always warn me to never believe a stranger in the first sight but I believe that he is a good man." A small smile spread across Ruri's lips which Takumi reciprocated the same.

Misaki kept her down and examined her bruises.

"Go wash your hands and legs quickly. I will apply antiseptic to it." She told Ruri who ran inside after giving a big smile to Takumi.

"I shall be going now." Takumi nodded at her and headed towards his apartment.

"Err… Usui" Misaki stopped him as he turned towards her. His last name sounded so good from her mouth that he wondered how it will sound when she calls him by his first same.

"Usui?"

He mentally slapped himself from getting distracted and gazed at those amber orbs.

"Yes?"

"Umm... th...thank you." Misaki sighed inwardly. Why is it so difficult for her to thank any person? She wondered and gazed back and the answer was right infront of her. Those emerald orbs were so striking that it always become difficult to strike a conversation. Those orbs hold such powerful emotions that one may find himself lost in them for a long time. Misaki has never paid any attention to the other guys except Hinata in all her life so then what changes now? She gave a huge sigh to get a grip on her thoughts.

"Don't mention Misaki-san. I am happy to help Ruri and _her lovely mom_." He said the last three words with a wink and a smug smile and entered inside his apartment ignoring a certain smirking purple head boy who seemed to have witnessed the whole scenario in front of him.

And there goes all his gentleman behavior and emerald eyes in the drain.

"Pervert" Misaki mumbled under her breath and closed the door with a thud.

 **.** **..**

"Got smitten?" Aoi smirked at Takumi who was sitting infront of his large windowpane lost in thoughts.

Takumi cocked a brow at him and threw a cushion right at his face. Aoi tried to dodge but his brother's hit was a bull's eye.

"What? I said got smitten by a mosquito. There are too many mosquitoes in this house anyways." He snickered at him only to be hit by another cushion.

"Oi what's your problem?"

"You're my problem right now." Takumi looked at him with a bored face. "Go make some coffee for me."

He said and took his laptop to his room.

" _Go make some coffee for me_." Aoi mimicked him "Always bossing around huh."

"I heard that." Aoi heard him growl and mentally sighed.

 **...**

CLACK CLACK

Takumi heard the clacking sound against his windowpane. He looked puzzled and opens the balcony door to see Ruri in her balcony with a small bag of pebbles ready with her next aim of hitting his windowpane.

"Um.. hi!" Takumi waved at the little girl.

She waved giddily at him.

"What's up with you? It's past midnight now." Takumi tried to scold the girl.

"Can you come here?" Ruri asked with a smile.

"What?"

"Come at my balcony."

"Err... sure." Takumi sat on his railing and kept his one leg followed by the other towards the other side and jumped at her railing. He swiftly sat on it and jumped at her balcony.

"So what is it Ruri?" He furrowed his brows at her.

"I wanted to thank you Takumi sama."

Takumi looked amused as he heard the name 'Takumi sama.'

"It was nothing Ruri. Those bullies deserved this treatment." He softly pats her head.

Ruri beamed at him and gestured him to sit beside her in their huge swing. Takumi compiled and sat beside her.

"And moreover you were brave enough to talk back." He continued "Your father must be proud of you."

Her face dropped hearing him.

"Yes he was always proud of me." She said with a sad smile

"Was?"

"My father is no more with us."

Takumi's eyes widened hearing this. He quickly composed himself and ruffled her hair softly.

"Never think that you're alone Ruri. Your father is always near you, watching you growing. He is always in your heart. Doesn't he?" He wondered how he can talk to a child so effortlessly. He is never good with kids but this one seems to be a special case.

"Yes he is." Ruri smiled a bit brightly this time.

"Want to have these rice balls?" She pointed at the Tiffin box in between them.

Takumi nodded and took one only to be surprised with its round shape. He peeked at the others to find them all in similar weird round shapes.

"Are these cannon balls?" He couldn't stop asking.

"Nope these are rice balls." Ruri quickly tried to defend and snatched it away from him.

"These are made by my mom." She mused. A highly amused grin spread across his lips.

 _Never expected anything less from Misaki san._ He chuckled at his thought and looked at the little angry ball who was now throwing daggers at him. He sure was getting a beating for making fun of his mother's cooking skills.

"Okay I am sorry. Please let me have them."

Takumi quickly composed himself and decided not to make her more annoyed.

Ruri cocked a brow at him but eventually gave it to him.

"I'll bring some water for you. You can keep it back if you don't want to eat them." Ruri got up and went inside.

Takumi took a bite and nearly thought his teeth broke.

 _Seriously Misaki san. You're a league of your own._ He chuckled heartily at this but then ate all the rice balls.

Ruri came back to find the Tiffin empty.

"Did you throw them?" She inquired angrily.

"Nope I ate them. It tasted…good." Takumi smiled and took the water bottle from her.

A small smile etched on her lips as she remembered how her father used to make fun of her mother's rice balls but used to eat them all.

Good people still do exist.

 **...**

 **Please read and review. It really takes a** **lot** **of time to write. Would appreciate some reviews.**

 **-234myname**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Misaki sighed as she read the school notice. Ruri's school, Sakura Petal Academy has again increased the tuition fees double than the previous year. She can't ignore the fact that all the savings of Hinata are getting exhausted. Her father-in law is an insurance agent but after he got two consecutive heart-attacks, he is not able to find new customers to sell his policies as this job requires going out frequently but he has been strictly told by the Doctors not to take any kind of extra pressure so he mostly stays at home. Moreover the policies taken by Hinata on his wife's name are merely used for paying the water, electricity and maintenance bills.

Suddenly Chiyo's words rang in her mind.

" _Misaki don't get me wrong but wouldn't it be better if you become an independent woman and take the responsibly of both of you? Your daughter must be going in a school and we both know how expensive the school fees have become…"_

"I guess I need to find a job as soon as possible but will Otousan and Shintani-kun permit me?" She mused and decided to have a word with them.

Ayumi merely rolled her eyes at her daughter-in-law and told her that she is simply finding a pretext to be out of the house and getting rid of doing the household chores but Satoshi coldly cut her and permitted her to work but not to tire herself much.

 **...**

A small smile curved on Misaki's lips as she was standing infront of Qura Editorials Co. She had found out that walk-in-interviews were going on over here. Misaki has done a graduation in mass communication and was even a part of editorial board in her college.

The interviewers asked few questions about her academic qualifications and the other stuff. Once she was out of the office, she was quite confident that she did well in her interview. Now she only have to wait for the call.

 **...**

"Yo boss! May I come…?"

Takumi casually strolled inside his boss's cabin after two knocks but stopped witnessing the scene infront of him.

"Err…I can come later." He coughed a bit to cover and started moving out.

"Oh no you are not going anywhere. Come on in Takumi. It was me who called you, right?"

A man clad in a black business suit smirked who was sitting along with a petite young lady. He was just going to feed her the piece of cake which they have just cut but stopped midway seeing his favorite employee.

"Its fine Tora san. Don't want to disturb you guys." He cheekily smiled at his boss and his wife.

"Nonsense you're talking Usui kun. Come and have a seat." Chiyo smiled at Takumi good naturedly as he bowed at her and took the seat infront of them.

"Won't you wish us? It's our anniversary." Tora gave a mischievous grin.

"Happy anniversary Tora san and Chiyo san."

They both smiled back at him.

"Okay I better leave now and Usui kun I hope I can witness this scene in your life soon." Chiyo gestured towards the cake and at them for him to catch the indication.

"No Chiyo san, I am happy in what I am doing. Don't want to get trapped in this hassle."

"Marriage in not any hassle. It binds two people who are in love." She corrected him "And Tora it's your entire fault for making Usui kun such a big workaholic."

Chiyo huffed at his husband while the latter kept a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Chiyo, you haven't seen the flock of girls surrounding your Usui kun." Tora winked at Usui with a smirk. "He just needs to pick the right one."

"Sorry to disappoint you folks but I am not interested." Takumi repeated himself with a boyish grin.

"How boring!" Chiyo fake rolled her eyes with a giggle and left before planting a kiss at his husband's cheek.

"So here is the list of all those candidates who are coming for the new editor post of your women's magazine."

Takumi handed him the papers. Tora nodded at him and observed the bio-data of each of them

"It's getting difficult to find a perfect girl for this job."

Tora sighed and sat on his desk.

"Why so?"

"You see every girl is like one and the same. They are saying the same clichéd lines about how hardworking and honest they are but I don't find that spark in them which speaks about their strong and independent attitude."

He frowned and started checking some documents.

Hearing him, Takumi's thoughts wander at Misaki. He has seen her strong side when she ran to catch a thief. _How many good people are there anyways who can go out of their comfort zone to help a random person? But is it appropriate to recommend her name like this and moreover she doesn't seem to be a person who would take up a job on any recommendation._

He inwardly sighed and decided to remain mum on this topic.

 **...**

TING TONG

Ruri rang the bell for the 3rd time.

She was standing infront of Takumi's apartment.

 _May be he is not at home. I should come at another time._ Ruri thought and decided to leave but just then she heard a voice.

"I am coming I am coming don't break the door."

She could hear a male voice but this was not Takumi's. She heard few voices of banging with the furniture followed by few curses and then the door was finally opened.

Ruri narrowed her eyes at the young man standing infront of him.

"It's bad to use foul language." She hissed at him.

"And you're?"

Aoi asked with an irritation but then he remembered that she is Ruri, the little child whom Takumi carried 3 days back followed by his cheeky flirting with her mother. After a long debate, he was finally able to come to know about this lady who was the same one whom his brother slash friend had an unusual encounter with and have found her a as a weird pretty one. He simply loved that frown with a little flush on Takumi's face whenever he tried to tease him about this. It's been years since he found his brother giving so many varied emotions on the mention of this mere woman.

"I don't talk to a butler." Ruri scoffed as she headed inside the house.

"Hey who's a butler? I am the caretaker of this house." Aoi angrily came inside "And who gave you the permission to sit?"

"Both are one and the same and don't you know how to treat a guest?"

Ruri pouted at him and started looking around.

"Why you little…?" A vein popped at Aoi head for finding this kid so annoying.

"So finally you found someone of your own age, Aoi."

Takumi smirked and strolled inside his house.

"Takumi sama." Ruri got up and waved at him. He waved back at her with a gentle smile.

" _Takumi sama"_ Aoi tried to contain his laughter but stopped seeing two certain people giving him the same angry glares.

"Arghh.." He rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

"So what brings you here?" Takumi sat on the sofa and patted beside him for Ruri to join.

"Ma told me to return your handkerchief." Takumi took the clean dried handkerchief from her with an amused smile.

"When I asked her how she got your kerchief, she said that she met an idiot who meddle in other's affairs." Ruri stuck a tongue childishly

"An idiot huh?" Takumi gave a lopsided grin.

"Anything else did she say about me?" He asked feigning interest.

"Err…yes! But don't tell her that I said so."

Takumi nodded as he cocked a brow at his.

"You're a sort of alien who can see the wounds of others even before they can feel themselves. Although I don't know what she means by this."

Ruri pondered as she took the lemonade from Aoi who was frowning at her.

Takumi eyes narrowed hearing this and not before a second, he started laughing.

Ruri and Aoi arched a brow in union about what made him laugh and exchanged a look but didn't get it.

 _But I know what she means by this_. Takumi laugh died down replaced by a fond smile.

"Anyways I should leave now. Bye Takumi sama. It was nice meeting you butler kun." Ruri smiled mischievously and headed out. .".

"Hey I am not a butler. I am his brother cum friend as well." Aoi shouted back but she was already gone.

"You got a competition Aoi."

"In what?"

"In who can be sarcastic at its best and she, surely is leading." Takumi laughed as he casually patted his shoulder and walked away.

 **...**

Misaki disconnected the call with a frown on her lips.

"Who was it Maa?" Ruri headed inside their room and sat beside her mother on the bed.

"The Company where I went to give an interview today." Misaki sighed "They found me as a confident woman but as I lack experience, they can't give me the job."

"Don't worry ma." Ruri consoled her as she put a hand over hers. "You will get a job where you deserve to work and they won't judge you on the basis of experience."

"I hope so." Misaki smiled and hugged her daughter.

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay so there was no Misaki and Takumi's interaction in this chapter but this was necessary to include. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Misaki and Tora meet.**

 **Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone. It really encourages me to write further.**

 **Minniemiss123: Hey dear! Thank you for always giving me long reviews. I always look forward to it though can't PM you back as you're a guest. Indeed Tora is introduced for the same purpose so that Misaki can work in his office along with Takumi but that's not the sole purpose of introducing him so watch out ;) Even I can imagine Aoi's face when I was writing his and Ruri's banter XD. Please do keep reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: Yup I don't own the original anime/manga only this story is mine.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Misaki found herself standing in the food section of City Departmental Store with a list as it was yet another Sunday. She has already given two more interviews in the past week but they rejected her on the ground of experience. She wondered how she can gain experience if she hasn't worked in the first place. She should atleast be appointed as an intern but luck isn't on her side.

"Gah! I should focus on shopping rather than getting depressed." Misaki mused as she finished her shopping and stood in the bill counter.

"586 yen Ma'am." The counter boy informed her as he kept her grocery inside the shopping bag.

Misaki nodded and handed him 600 yen.

"Keep these candies as change." The counter boy smiled at her. "All girls love candies anyway." Misaki was going to return the courtesy but stopped by his remark.

"Sexist jerk" She muttered.

"Umm..sorry?" The counter boy asked confused.

"Yeah you should be." Misaki hissed at the boy. "You could have simply said that everyone loves candies but no you have to emphasize on 'girls'. Why? Don't you like candies as you're a guy?" She double quoted the word **guy** with her fingers.

"Sorry Miss. I..I didn't mean it that way." The counter boy stuttered as they were attracting a crowd. Even the customers especially the ladies standing behind Misaki in the line were giving angry glares to the counter boy.

"Take these candies back and return me the change. Now." Misaki narrowed her eyes at him making him cower as he quickly returned her the change and repeatedly apologized in fear. She huffed irritatingly, took the shopping bag and went out of the store unknown by a certain pair of gold eyes who was watching the whole drama with an interest.

"What an annoying start to the day." Misaki muttered as she started to walk out.

"Miss, may I have a word with you?"

She heard a male deep voice as she turned back to find a man clad in a black shirt and blue jeans with a shopping bag.

"Err...yes?" Misaki asked sounding uncertain.

"I really liked the way you stood out and gave a piece of your brain to that counter guy. Apparently he was a sexist" He shrugged. "I am Tora Igarashi and I am looking for a strong, independent woman who can fill the editor post of my women's magazine. So would you like to work for me?"

"I...I see." Misaki arched a brow at him "But why me? I mean you don't even know my qualification."

"As I already stated that I found you as a strong personality which answers your 'why me?'" Tora grinned at her "And we can discuss about your qualification and the rest of the details in my office. So here's my card."

Tora handed her his card which she took after some hesitation. She read the name **Igarashi Editorial Corp.** She has heard this name somewhere but was unable to recall at the moment.

"I'll wait for you tomorrow morning at sharp 9:30 A.M. miss..?

"Mrs Misaki Shintani." She filled in his doubt.

"Sure Shintani san." Tora nodded and started walking towards his car but stopped midway and turned at her "And consider tomorrow as your first day of the job. I won't take no as an answer." Tora smirked and headed away.

"Forceful here are we?" Misaki thought but soon a smile spread across her lips "But finally I got a job infront of a departmental store." She giggled and started walking towards her home.

 **...**

"Otousan, I got a job." Misaki expressed her joy as soon as Satoshi opened the door. She kept the grocery on the table and went to hug Ruri who congratulated her mother with a big grin and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I am so proud of you child but you went to the Departmental Store right?" Satoshi entered inside and sat on the rocking chair.

"Long story otousan" Misaki told him bashfully as she sat upon her knees on the floor infront of him.

"I would love to hear though." He laughed and encouraged her to proceed.

Meanwhile Ayumi stood in the kitchen with a faint smile and a tinge of proud look on her wrinkled eyes but dare she show this face infront of her daughter-in-law. She sure likes to play the role of villain.

 **...**

"Here"

Ruri passed a Tiffin box to Takumi as he casually sat beside her on the swing. It was night time and they were hanging out in Shintanis balcony as usual.

"What is it this time?" Takumi asked amusingly as he lifted the lid to find few pieces of apples cut in an unusual shape of…

"These are bunny apples specially cut by my Ma" Ruri stated proudly as she took a piece in her mouth.

Takumi took one and examined it. It surely looked like the bunny ears. He chocked a laugh and ate one imitating Ruri.

"Something good happened?" Takumi looked at the kid and went on to have another piece.

"Yes! Remember I told you about my mother looking for a job." Ruri tried to remind him. "She finally got a job."

Apparently they had phone conservation in the evening on the same day when Tora told him about looking for a perfect girl for the post of his women's magazine and coincidentally on that same day even before they had this phone conversation, he was thinking about Misaki fitting for the job. However she definitely has not got any job in his office as Tora surely would have informed him about the same.

"Well congratulations to her." Takumi gave a genuine smile. He was really happy for her.

"So when is she going to start from?"

"Tomorrow."

 **...**

"Good morning Misaki san."

Takumi dramatically bowed at Misaki who just came out of her apartment. She looked classy in a white button down shirt paired with a coral skirt which was touching her knees.

"Morning Usui." Misaki tried to bit back her irritation. _Why can't he act like a normal person?_

She entered inside the lift followed by him as she noticed that he was also wearing a white button down shirt paired with black pants. _Matching are we?_ She wondered unconsciously and found him looking at her with a _fond_ gaze.

"Geez! What's wrong with this alien?" Misaki muttered and started looking sideways to avoid his stare.

"Did you say anything Misaki san?" Takumi asked as he peeked at her face making them stand a lot closer. She turned towards him and flushed seeing him so close.

"N...no stay away pervert" She stuttered angrily and stuck to the wall to maintain as much distance as possible just then they reached down.

As soon as the lift opened, Misaki stormed off leaving a smirking Takumi behind

 _"Pervert. Well that's a new addition to her dictionary. I wonder what else she can call me."_ He chuckled throatily and headed towards his bike.

 **...**

"Shintani san honestly I don't feel the need to check your academic qualifications as you're already hired for the job" Tora smiled good naturedly at Misaki as he examined her file. "But I see you have done graduation in mass communication which only works as a benefit for my magazine."

Tora returned the file and ushered her out of his cabin to show her workstation.

"That's your greatness Igarashi kun for finding me capable of this job." Misaki smiled back "I'll do my best."

They reached infront of her workstation as Tora clapped his hands to get the attention of his employees.

"Gentlemen and of course the ladies"

Every employee started looking up at his direction and just then she noticed that there was a majority of males and hardly 3 females.

"Meet Misaki Shintani. She is going to be a part of our office as the magazine editor. Please be cordial with her."

Everyone bowed at Misaki as Tora patted her shoulder and walked back to his cabin.

Misaki headed towards her workstation and started setting her things just then she noticed the vacant workstation beside her. It looked messy with various kinds of papers struck with paperweights and files scattered around.

 _I wonder whose workstation is this. "_ And isn't this person late anyways?" Misaki didn't realize as she worded her thoughts aloud and looked at her watch. It was 9:50 A.M. and as she perfectly guessed, every employee must be here by 9:30 sharp so why such special treatment to this person?

"Yes he is late but he sure gets some perks for being the best employee." Misaki's questions were answered by one of the three girls who were surrounding her now.

"And you all are?" She cocked a confused brow at them.

"I am Aiko Ui" The first girl introduced herself and the other two "She is "Sakura Hanazono and she is Shizuko Kaga."

"Good to meet you Misaki san" Exclaimed the pink haired girl, Sakura while the bespectacled girl, Shizuko nodded at her.

"Same here" Misaki smiled at them. "So you were saying something about this person." She inquired as she pointed at the empty chair beside her.

"Oh yeah he has been getting the best employee of the year award from the past 5 consecutive years." Sakura told her excitedly.

"So he becomes the boss's favorite and comes late often." Shizuko butted in as she perched her glasses up.

"But who cares he's so hot, he can do whatever he feels like." Aiko said dreamily with heart eyes attracting the rest of the three attentions towards her.

"Umm..?" Misaki arched a brow at her for the rest of the two to fill her while the former one was lost in her dreamland.

"Don't mind her." Sakura waved a hand "She has got a huge crush on Usui kun."

"Usui kun?"

Suddenly Misaki's eyes widened at the implication as she started hoping against her hope that this is not the same pervert who is her neighbor.

"Yo!"

And there goes her hope crashing down the hill as she saw the familiar blonde taking off his black glares as he stood infront of the entrance while all the employees were literally enthralled by him and waving at his direction. Misaki looked at Aiko horrified to find her passing out dramatically.

 _Seriously, what kind of pheromones do this guy release I wonder?_ She smacked her forehead in frustration. _And we end up in the same office as well._

 **...**

 **A/N: And here enters Takumi with a dramatic entry :P Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Read and Review pretty please.**

 **-234myname**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 _Please ignore me..please ignore me..please…_

Misaki chanted the same thing repeatedly as she pretended to be working in some files. Takumi walked passed her after greeting Sakura, Shizuko and Aiko while the latter was dragged by the former duo as she seemed to be lost in her fangirl mode.

Takumi took a step backward and stood infront of her. Misaki could feel his piercing gaze. Nobody said anything for a moment but then he took the initiative.

"Wow"

 _What?_

"If it isn't Misaki san."

She looked up to find him grinning at her. She could practically hear a squeal from Aiko, who is stuck with a glass of water infront of the Chiller now.

"Usui"

Misaki acknowledged his presence while she controlled herself to roll her eyes at Aiko's antics.

"We met again." He placed his hands on her desk as he peeked at her from her desktop.

"Small world." Misaki said as she reverted to her files.

"Fate, maybe."

Misaki arched a brow at him to find him staring at her intensely.

Feeling uncomfortable, she coughed a bit to ease the awkward moment as Takumi strolled to his desk casually beside her.

 _Fate? What does he mean by that anyways?_ Misaki spared a side glance towards him to find him searching for something. As he got it, he pulled himself up and looked at her, meeting her gaze making her flush unknowingly.

 _Whatever._

 **Few days later**

"Shintani san, can you bring those shortlisted articles please?"Tora asked her from the other side of the phone.

"Sure Sir, right away." Misaki replied with a resolute smile as she took few articles and went towards his cabin, ignoring a certain blonde, following her with his eyes.

"Usui kun has only eyes for her, I suppose." Aiko sighed in dejection.

"Seems so." Sakura replied with a dreamy smile and Shizuko agreed with a nod.

"But, isn't Shintani san, a widow?" Aiko pondered as she tucked her brown tresses behind her ear.

"So?" Sakura frowned at her. "Can't she be loved or fall in love again?"

"Ahh...no I didn't mean it that way." Aiko looked startled and tried to cover up. "I mean Usui kun is such a handsome bachelor, why would he go after someone like her?"

"Now look Aiko." Shizuko straightened her glasses pointedly and looked like she had enough "We all know that you have got a thing for Usui kun but that does not mean you will start deciding things for him, it's his life afterall."

"Exactly. I mean if you have the guts, then profess your love to him. Why back bitching like this? Sakura shrugged, clearly irritated by her.

"Like I haven't done that before." Aiko mused sadly and went to her desk, without giving any reply.

Sakura and Shizuko shared a look but shrugged anyways.

 **...**

"May I come it, Sir." Misaki knocked on his door twice.

"Come in."

Tora told her to take a seat infront of him which she took with a smile.

"Shintani san, I am highly impressed by your writing skills." Tora grinned at her "You have that potential which I can see in your articles. I am sure; this magazine is going to be a hit."

"Thank you so much Igarashi kun." Misaki nodded as she handed him the articles. Tora stretched his hand to take them but few papers got slipped from his hand and landed on the floor.

"Oh I am so sorry." Misaki apologized and quickly bent to pick the same.

"No, I am sorry. I should be…" Tora bent as well but stopped midway as he saw her bending. Misaki's didn't notice as her top falter showing her cleavage. Tora eyed them and continued to trace her body suggestively. He deliberately held her hand in the pretence of taking the paper.

Misaki looked confusedly at his hand and faced him.

"Umm…" Misaki tried to say something but just then she was interrupted by a female voice.

"Tora."

"Oh it's you, Chiyo." Tora's eyes widened as he quickly left Misaki's hand and straightened up.

Misaki turned back to find Chiyo staring at her with an equally surprised face like her. Forgetting what she was going to say to Tora before, she went towards her with a huge smile.

"Misaki, what a pleasant surprise?" Chiyo took her in a hug which she reciprocated.

"You both know each other?" Tora asked with a shock.

"Ofcourse." Chiyo Beamed as she broke the hug. "We were in the same college."

"I see." Tora nodded at her.

"But I am so happy to see you working here." Chiyo held her shoulder. "Without any recommendation." She winked at her making her shook her head.

" Small world." Misaki found her repeating the same words which she spoke few days back.

"Umm ladies, I am here you know." Tora tried to make his presence known earning giggles from the due.

"Yes Misaki, this is Tora Igarashi, my husband and this is Misaki Shintani which you already know." Chiyo chuckled as she introduced them.

"Wait so this is Misaki Ayuzawa, as in your best friend, right Chiyo?"

"Rodger that."

"So now you are Shintani, well come to our house with your husband someday." Tora grinned at her but stopped as he saw her looking down.

"Tora." Chiyo intervened "Misaki's husband is no more."

"Oh." His lips pressed in a thin line "I am sorry for your loss."

Misaki shook her head with a sad smile.

"Ah anyways, Misaki lets have a cup of coffee at your desk?"

"Hmm sure." They nodded at Tora and went out of his cabin.

 _Poor young lady. Maybe I can give her a shoulder to cry on or may be something more..._ Tora thought as he smirked wickedly.

 **...**

"Yo butler kun!" Ruri grinned at Aoi mischievously who was locking his front door.

"I have a name and that's A. O. I." He peeked down at her, breaking his name in syllables.

"Yes that's what I said B.U.T.L.E.R K.U.N" Ruri stuck her tongue out and ran towards the elevator making a vein pop at his head.

"Oi where do you think you are going all alone?" Aoi entered inside the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

"I am going to visit my Ma." She replied cheerfully "Got a problem with that?" She arched a brow at him.

 _Just how fast she can change her expression sheesh._ Aoi thought.

"Anyways I can accompany you over there."

"Where are you going?" Ruri asked him as they got out of the lift.

"To Usui kun's workplace. I need to handle him this file." He pointed at the blue file in his hand. "So where your mom works?"

"Umm she works in some Igarashi Editoral Corp."

Aoi found himself sweat dropping hearing her.

 _So they work in the same office. How interesting._

"Hey! Then why didn't Usui kun told me this before?" Aoi screamed his thoughts aloud.

"What?"

"We are going to the same place Ruri. Come on now."

 **...**

"Misaki san I can drop you." Usui followed her as they headed out of the office.

"I can always rely on public transport. So no thanks." Misaki grumbled as she walked ahead.

"Ahh, you hurt me." Usui sighed as he dramatically puts a hand on his chest"Why can't you rely on me?"

"Why can't you just shut up Usui?"

They stopped their argument to find Aoi and Ruri standing infront of them.

"Ruri, why did you come alone?" Misaki sat on her knees and held her in her arms.

"Oi are you blind? I came along with her." Aoi rolled his eyes at her receiving equal glares from all the three.

"I was coming with grandfather at first but then Butler kun accompanied me so I came with him instead."

"So annoying." Aoi whispered as he got a bump on his head from Takumi.

"Takumi sama." Ruri broke free from Misaki and ran in his arms.

"Ruri." Takumi smiled and petted her head fondly.

"Here's your file Usui kun."

"You're late Aoi." Takumi replied with a bored face. "The office timings are over."

"Hmph. After all the pains I took to come here."

"Anyways why don't we go to a park and have some ice-creams." Ruri suggested with an innocent smile.

"Now now Ruri it's quite late we…" Misaki tried to reason but was cut by Takumi

"I know a central park nearby." Takumi told them as he sat on his bike."Why don't you both take a walk while I give Ruri a bike ride?"

"Yay bike ride." Ruri chirped and hopped infront of him.

"Hey! When did I agree?" Misaki crossed her arms in annoyance.

"See you at the park Misaki san." Takumi winked and Ruri waved as they drove from there.

"Gah! What a stubborn man."

"I agree with you over there." Aoi nodded meekly as they started walking with a sigh.

 **...**

"Here you go Ruri." Takumi smiled gently as he handed her a chocolate cone.

"Thank you Takumi sama." Ruri took the cone and ran towards the bench where her mother was sitting.

"Misaki san." Takumi smiled as he stood infront of her with a chocolate cone.

"No thanks." Misaki grumbled as he sighed and sat beside her.

He handed her a white packet.

"What is this?" She peeked inside to find ice candies of every flavor. "Are you insane?"

"Well I don't know your favorite flavor." Takumi shrugged with a smile and took a bite of the chocolate cone.

"But.." Misaki looked at him in awe as she didn't know what to say.

"Come on Ma. Don't be so fussy." Ruri scolded her playfully. "I'll go and check that butler kun. He doesn't seem to decide which ice cream to choose." She rolled her eyes and ran towards him.

Ruri poked at Aoi's side earning a scowl from him as she helped him choose. She turned back as her eyes softened at the due who are involved in jesting. She could see her mother pressing her lips to hide that laugh which is threatening to escape and that guy talking nonchalantly and hiding that amused smile.

 _After Otousan left us, when was the last time, Maa looked so cheerful?_ Ruri smiled at them.

 _I wish she always remains happy like this._

 ** _..._**

 **A/N: I don't know whether you all are still interested in this story or not so next update will be according to the reviews I get for this story. Till then Bye.**

 **-234myname**


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see and the reason being certain changes which made way in my life like getting a new job and getting fully engrossed into it. I got so busy settling down with the new changes that I was hardly able to make any time for myself but today I decided to sit back and update this story so do go through the previous chapters if you don't remember the plot.**

 **Apologies beforehand if you find a change in the way of my writing as it's been so long since I wrote anything so kindly bear with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Same**

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

"The Masquerade Ball"

Smiling faces, excited whispers and curious glances dispersed over the Conference Room as Tora stated and stood out from his chair in front of his employees.

"As you all know that in this coming week, our publishing house, Igarashi Editorial Corp. is going to complete its 25th Anniversary so we have decided to celebrate it in a grand way. After closing the awards night ceremony, we are having a masquerade ball for all our employees. You can bring your partners from outside the company or you're lucky if you have already found someone in the company itself." Tora winked sneakily earning few whoot.

Aiko gave a shy glance at Takumi whose eyes were fixed at a certain raved haired young woman who was busily jotting down ideas for the celebration.

"Lately this scene feels like déjà-vu, don't you think Shizuko?" Sakura asked her bespectacled colleague whose glasses glinted as she adjusted them on her nose sharply.

"Indeed. Aiko is having a zero to no chance in this one sided love for Usui kun while Usui kun" She gestured Sakura to look at him "He is already infatuated with Shintani san and yet he is unaware of his own feelings."

"But they do look good together." Sakura chirped and folded her hands in hope as they saw him snatching her pen and smirking while the latter is fuming at him.

"May be Shintani san can give a second chance to love afterall." Sakura continued while Shizuko nodded unknown to a green eyed jealousy coming from Aiko seeing them.

"The responsibilities of each and everyone will be mailed soon. Now back to work." Tora concluded and walked out but stopped at the sight of Misaki.

'This masquerade ball, I will make you mine Misaki.' Leered Tora and headed out.

"Cut it out Usui" Screamed Misaki as the ink splashed at her off-white dress. She stood up and stormed out of the conference room.

'Oops! I went too far I guess." He stood up with the pen and half refill and followed her out.

"I am sorry Misaki san. Hey!"

A slightly panicked Takumi followed Misaki throughout the office, scratching his blond mop of hair while the rest of the team exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Usui, you pervert this is girl's washroom." Misaki yelled as she banged the door at his face.

'May be I should wait.' Takumi decided to roam nearby and wait for her to come out.

.

The employees were back to work as Misaki opened the door with a sigh.

Tora was passing by but stopped seeing her.

"Hey! Are you okay Shintani san? You look quite worried." He folded his arms and eyed her wet dress suggestively which was now clinging.

"Oh! Yeah. I am all good." Misaki smiled and bowed a little as a gesture for him to move but he didn't moved a bit and blocked her way.

"But there is a crease on your forehead." Tora moved forward and backed her up at the door.

"I..." She looked a bit lose for words.

"See" Tora pointed his finger to touch her forehead but just then someone placed a file between them blocking his finger from touching her.

"Here is your report Tora San." Takumi grinned and forced the file on his hand which he held with a frown. "I am always at the right place and right time. Ain't I?" Takumi pressed meaningfully for Tora to get the hint.

"Right, Takumi. Err… Excuse me guys." Tora faked a cough and excused himself from the duo.

"What do you want now?" Misaki folded her arms still annoyed at him.

"You." Takumi turned towards her and cornered her at the door. "You are too defenseless, Misaki…san"

She could feel his breathing too close to her and arms on either sides of her head. His eyes changed color to a slight turquoise green in anger.

"Huh! What?" She cocked a brow at pure confusion.

Feeling her totally unaware of the whole situation, he sighed and moved back, making distance between them. Takumi unbuttoned his half sleeved shirt and extended it towards her.

"Wear this for now." He said without looking at her. As she realized her state of dressing right now, she embarrassedly took the shirt from him as he headed out.

Takumi went out and banged his fist on a pillar.

"Damn. Why is she so clueless at such things? And what is wrong with Tora San?" Takumi pressed his body against the pillar and thought aloud "Something is not right."

"What time do you think it is Ruri chan?"

Aoi was walking back from the departmental store after buying stuff for night's dinner just then he saw Ruri coming out of the ice-cream parlor alone, wearing a kimono.

"I am not a kid butler kun, I am a lady" Ruri said fanning her with a traditional fan with one hand and licking the ice cream cone from the other. "There was a fancy dress competition in my school today and I became a queen. So I am a lady now"

"Oh wow, a 5 years old lady!" Aoi snickered.

"I am 6." Ruri pouted and quashed his foot with her sports shoe and stormed off.

"Ouch! That hurts" Aoi screamed "It's already 7:00. PM. Wait for me." He hopped behind her while she walked faster showing her tongue in between.

.

The preparation for the company's anniversary party is in full swing. The venue is decided and hardly 3 days are left.

"Shintani san, what are you going to wear on the Anniversary eve?" Sakura asked Misaki who was preparing to leave as the office hours were over.

"I don't think I am going to come for the evening." Misaki smiled slightly as she lifted her purse.

"No Shintani san, you have to come. Even I am coming with my husband and Shizuko is coming with her boyfriend."

"I may look the odd one out without a partner so you guys enjoy." She placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to leave.

"But what about Usu…mmph" Shizuko came at the right time and placed a hand on her mouth from revealing Usui's name.

"Did you say something?" Misaki turned back confusedly.

"Ahh no she said what about umbrella? The weather is cloudy. You do have an umbrella right?"

"Yeah I do, thanks. See ya." Misaki waved at them and headed out while the latter due sighed.

 **Anniversary Eve**

"Shintani san, you actually came, I am super happy." Sakura twirled Misaki in delight. Sakura was wearing a yellow colored off shoulder long dress.

"Sakura calm down. Shintani San will fall" Shizuko replied sternly. She was wearing a peach colored knee length dress.

"Yeah, I just lost a bet with my daughter." Misaki grumbled as she remembers what happened exactly.

 _"_ _If Takumi Sama comes to our house by jumping from his balcony at 11:00 PM sharp tonight, you will go to the party tomorrow." Ruri stated with a triumph in her voice._

 _"_ _What?" Misaki cocked her eyebrows in disbelief. "Why would Usui come so late and why is this even a bet Ruri?_

 _"_ _A bet is a bet Ma and you can't deny Queen Ruri, can you?"_

 _Ruri smiled slyly._

 _"_ _Child, your fancy dress was a week before. You can come out of your Queen mode now."_

 _"_ _Queen Ruri can't hear any thing wrong; she only hears the right thing and you my child, is the Cinderella who will definitely go to this ball."_

 _"_ _Enough Ruri or Maa is going to get angry now." Misaki scolded her and gestured her to sleep._

 _10:58...10:59...11:00 PM._

 _Ruri opened one eye as she heard the window knocking sound._

 _She fully opened her eyes and ran towards it seeing a certain blondie standing there with a smirk._

 _"_ _Knock louder" Ruri whispered "Or Ma won't be able to hear you."_

 _Takumi showed her the thumbs up sign which Ruri returned as she quickly went and lied down beside Misaki feigning asleep._

 _Takumi knocked harder making her finally wake up._

 _"_ _Who...who's there?" Misaki rubbed her eyes and went towards the window._

 _"_ _You!" Misaki screamed but then quickly controlled her voice in order to not wake the others up._

 _"_ _Why are you here?" She spoke as she opened the pane._

 _"_ _Umm sorry." Takumi held his ears in front of her. "For staining your dress that day."_

 _Suddenly Misaki remembered, how awkward things became afterwards when he handed her his shirt._

 _"_ _I..it's okay" Misaki broke the eye contact and looked here and there "You don't have to come so late to do that."_

 _"_ _But you were ignoring me in the office every day. It was making me restless."_

 _Misaki looked up to find his ears getting red making her flush as well._

 _Her eyes met with the ironed shirt on the stand._

 _"_ _Wait here" Stated Misaki leaving a puzzled Takumi behind._

 _"_ _Thank you for your shirt that day." Misaki handed him his shirt. Takumi could smell the lavender cloth wash._

 _'_ _So she washed and ironed it.' Takumi thought. A faint smile appeared on his lips as his bangs covered his blushing face._

 _He took the shirt with a slight nod and turned to head back but stopped midway._

 _"_ _Misaki san."_

 _She stopped closing the pane and looked up at him._

 _"_ _I presume now everything is back to normal between us."_

 _Misaki eyes widen a bit but then she smiled and nodded at him._

 _Takumi gave a boyish smile as he headed back._

 _She closed the pan tightly and returned to bed to find Ruri sitting there grinning ear to ear._

 _"_ _You were awake?"_

 _"_ _I won the bet Ma and with this you are going to the party tomorrow." Ruri stood up and hugged her mother excitedly._

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _Misaki admitted her defeat and hugged her daughter back._

"Shintani san, you there?" Sakura snapped her fingers at her.

"Yeah." Misaki smiled.

"By the way, you look gorgeous in this dress." Sakura stated. Misaki was wearing a wine colored long dress.

"Thanks Sakura san."

"Oh you haven't met my husband and Shizuko's boyfriend, have you?" Come." Sakura dragged her followed by Shizuko as they introduced her with their respective partners.

"Hey people" Tora stood with a mic in the center. "It's time for the masquerade ball to begin. So wear your masks. But before that let me clear one thing, after wearing your masks neither you are not allowed to deny a person for a dance nor are you allowed asking that person's name."

The whole room was filled with whoot and whistles hearing him.

"So now let the dance begin."

The lights of the room turned dimly lit and a soft music was placed as the couples joined one after the other with their masks on.

Misaki stood at a corner wearing the mask and sipping her lemon lavender mock tail.

'Why am I even here?' She mused 'I want to go home'.

"Can I have this dance?"

Misaki turned towards her side to find a man wearing a red colored mask and extending his hand towards her.

"Sorry I..."

"You can't deny." The man smirked at her.

'It's okay. It's just a dance Misaki.' She comforted herself and held his hand with a small smile on her lips.

The man held her waist firmly and slowly danced with her.

She thought the man was a gentleman and eased a bit and started concentrating on the dance. Soon after the volume of the songs increased and she found the man was feeling her back sleazily.

"What the hell?" Her eyes widened. "Leave me right now."

Misaki tried to move but the man tightened his grip on her and started moving his hands towards her hips. Just then a hand pulled her out of his grip and she fell on another arms. The man felt his hand was flexed by him.

"Arghh..." The man screamed in pain.

"I can escort her from here onwards."

Misaki looked up to find another man wearing a black mask and black suit was holding her softly. His voice was too familiar as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I..I am fine." Misaki was still shaking with fear.

He asked her to wait and returned back with a glass of water. She took it from him and drank it one go.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Thank you won't work." The man smiled a bit as he took the glass and kept it at one of the waiter's tray. "May I have a dance with this beautiful lady?"

Misaki cocked a brow at him.

"I am wearing a mask. How do you know if I am beautiful or not?"

"I just know." The man chuckled before her.

"Please." He extended his hand as a gesture for her to take.

"I can do this much for saving me." She smiled and took his hand.

A soft melody was now playing in the background.

The second they started moving, most of her anxiety melted in the peace of the music and in his arms. She didn't find the reason though but she felt right in them, and he caught in hers, the steps flowing between them like they were meant to be.

"Isn't that Usui kun dancing with Shintani san? Sakura asked her colleague as they were sitting on the bar stools enjoying their red wines.

"How are you so sure?" Shizuko raised her eyebrows at her "He was not in the party from the beginning itself."

"I saw him in between, when I was on the way to the washroom. He was entering the venue in that black suit and black mask in his hand."

"This is so romantic Kuga." Sakura chirped hugging her husband's arm.

"You sure love fairy tales." Kuga kissed her forehead fondly.

"I do."

Shizuko and Kano shared a look and smiled.

"So that was Takumi huh?" Tora glared at the couple dancing on the stage as he removed his red mask. "You better not mess with my plan as I send Chiyo as well to her mother's house to have my way with Misaki. I will have her tonight." He laughed shamelessly and gulped his vodka.

.

 **A/N: I hope it was not too dramatic and you liked it. Constructive criticism/ comments are always welcome. Until then see you till the next update.**

 **-234myname**


End file.
